The Beach Boys:The Beach Boys
The Beach Boys is the self-titled twenty-fifth studio album by American rock band The Beach Boys, released on June 10, 1985. Produced by Steve Levine, the album is the band's first to be recorded after the death of founding member Dennis Wilson. It was also the first of the band's albums to be recorded digitally and released on CD. It's also the last album released by James William Guercio's Caribou Records. For the album, the band hired Culture Club producer Steve Levine, who took them into the world of drum machines, synthesizers, sampling, and hi-tech recording technology. Brian Wilson, Carl Wilson, Mike Love, Bruce Johnston and Al Jardine all took an active role in the project, writing several new songs for it, with Stevie Wonder and Culture Club each donating a song. The album was recorded during summer 1984 at Red Bus studio in London, and Westlake Audio in Los Angeles during late 1984/early 1985. It features Motown artist Stevie Wonder on harmonica and keyboards on the song "I Do Love You", which he also wrote. Ringo Starr also appears on the track "California Calling" (Starr also appeared live with The Beach Boys in 1985 during the 4th of July concert in Washington D.C.). Noted guitarist Gary Moore features on all tracks playing both guitar and synthaxe. Although "Getcha Back" (composed by Love and his new musical partner, former Byrds producer Terry Melcher), was a top 30 hit, the album only reached #52 in the U.S. (making it their highest charting album since the release of 1976's album 15 Big Ones). After the album, CBS Records let the band's contract expire, leaving them without a record deal for the first time in years. Brian Wilson contributed a song written in 1982 by himself and Dennis Wilson called "Oh Lord", but the song did not make the final cut. Also cut from the album was a cover of "At the Hop" with lead vocals by Mike Love. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Beach_Boys_(album)# hide *1 Promotional videos *2 Track listing *3 Personnel **3.1 The Beach Boys **3.2 Additional Musicians **3.3 Sources *4 References Promotional videoshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Beach_Boys_(album)&action=edit&section=1 edit Two videos were produced to promote the album: "Getcha Back" and "It's Gettin' Late." Both videos feature a stereotypical nerd as the central character who socializes near the beach. In "Getcha Back", all band members are featured in a story of childhood love separated until the couple reaches their teenage years. In the second video, "It's Gettin' Late", the central character learns about the trials and tribulations of dating. The only Beach Boys member to be appear in "It's Gettin' Late" is Brian Wilson, who makes an appearance at the end of the video. He is shown picking up a seashell and using it to listen to the song "California Calling". Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Beach_Boys_(album)&action=edit&section=2 edit ;Side one ;Side two ;Additional CD track *Eugene Landy was credited as writer for all Brian Wilson compositions however was erased several years after the album's release. *"Male Ego" only appears on the original and current CD pressings of the album. It was not released on vinyl and cassette releases. Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Beach_Boys_(album)&action=edit&section=3 edit The Beach Boyshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Beach_Boys_(album)&action=edit&section=4 edit *Al Jardine - Vocals, Electric Guitars *Bruce Johnston - Vocals, Kurzweil 250 *Mike Love - Vocals *Brian Wilson - Vocals, Yamaha DX1, Jupiter 8, Oberheim OB8, Piano *Carl Wilson - Vocals, Yamaha DX1, Electric Guitar Additional Musicianshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Beach_Boys_(album)&action=edit&section=5 edit *John Alder - Guitars, Dobro *Graham Broad - Drums, Percussion *Stuart Gordon - Violin, Viola, Cello *Steve Grainger - Baritone Saxophone, Tenor Saxophone *Roy Hay - all instruments on "Passing Friend" except Saxophone and Programming *Simon Humphrey - Bass *Judd Lander - Harmonica *Steve Levine - Fairlight and Drum Programming *Julian Lindsay - Kurzweil 250, PPG Wave 2.3, Programming, Yamaha DX1, Oberheim OB8, String Arrangement, Organ, Acoustic Piano, Bass *Terry Melcher - Kurzweil 250 *Kenneth McGregor - Trombone *George McFarlaine - Bass *Gary Moore - Guitars, Synthaxe *Ian Ritchie - Tenor Saxophone, Lyricon *Dave Spence - Trumpet *Ringo Starr - Drums, Timpani (all on "California Calling") *Stevie Wonder - Drums, Bass, Fender Rhodes, Harmonica (all on "I Do Love You") Category:1985 albums Category:The Beach Boys